<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Talk by Jacket_Simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211286">No Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp'>Jacket_Simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aggressive, Bain (in mention only), Blood, Breaking Laws, Crime, Cunnilingus, Gore, Horny, I hope they're breaking laws, Killing, Lemon, NSFW, Nails, Other, Passionate, Public Sex, Road Head, Sex, Smut, Violence, Violent, Want, ache, i mean it's a fucking payday fic, jacket, not safe driving, rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacket_Simp/pseuds/Jacket_Simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jacket have to take care of someone who stepped out of bounds, but you have some free time afterwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacket/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vaguely Associated Jacket One-offs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacket finishes his cigarette, throws it on the floor of the elevator and steps on it to put it out. You look up at him for a moment, “You ready?”</p><p>He puts his mask on and responds, “Of course.” You don your mask, an image of a laughing fox. There’s a momentary click as the safety comes off when the elevator finally comes to a stop. Then the ding and the doors open, you both immediately open fire on the waiting hallway full of gang members. You both fire until the guns go click, then step out of the elevator. You start reloading immediately while Jacket checks for survivors, you finish reloading and chamber a round when you hear breathing from one on the floor next to you. </p><p>“Hey, over here.” You point at him and Jacket walks over, raises the baseball bat above his head then there’s a crack. Blood spatters across Jacket, you and the wall as he bleeds out. “You could’ve let me clear first hun.” </p><p>You both make your way through, kicking dudes over to check if they’re alive, you find one more straggler and handle him much the same. The hallway has 4 doorways, each locked. You’ve already opened fire so it’s not really worth going through the effort of picking each lock. You both clear the first two doors in tandem. Jacket kicks his door open, you shoot the lock out on yours. One room empty, the other full of run of the mill gun mods.</p><p>You get to the last two doorways when one of them slams open, throwing you into the wall next to it. Jacket opens fire on whoever kicked the door open. You hear them fall to the ground dead, there’s a small familiar click. “I enjoyed that.”</p><p>You get up and take a look in, here was your target. Guy was attempting to put a hit on the payday gang, I bet he didn’t expect we’d just reciprocate with our own resources. Considering Jacket’s reaction, you know for a fact a bullet was the last thing going through his mind. You both take the extra moment to be sure and there’s the third crack, the third head split tonight.</p><p> You take a look around inside and find some money and drugs, definitely worth bringing back. Always good to make a little money even on small missions, the two of you scoop up everything you can and clear the last room. It was just full of ammo, what a boring hideout for a nobody who picked a fight with the wrong people.</p><p>You and Jacket’s clearing left a bloody mess and a message, don’t fuck with us.</p><p>The two of you head back into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. You guys put your masks away and you finally get a moment to look yourself over, you’re both covered in blood from how nasty the clear out was. As you’re examining yourself Jacket grabs you by your hips and presses you into the wall of the elevator and kisses you. Your heart rate was coming down from the fight just a moment ago and immediately starts racing again. You reciprocate and kiss deeply as you wrap your arms around him. You both pull away from each other and the elevator doors open. </p><p>“Let’s go somewhere then, before we head back. We have time.” He nods as you both make your way to the car. You toss your bags into the back and another kiss is shared before he pulls out and you guys drive off. </p><p>You guys have a place you tend to go to, and it’ll be a bit before you get there but the anticipation is killing you. You touch yourself a bit through your pants and Jacket takes notice, he takes one hand off the wheel and reaches down your pants and rubs you for a bit. You let out a few soft moans in response then he stops to focus on driving. You take advantage of this moment and lean over undoing his pants, he gives you space to move in. You wrap your lips around his cock and start bobbing your head, he puts one hand on your head for a moment and runs his fingers through your hair. You deepthroat him and he groans in pleasure then puts his hand back onto the wheel again and speeds up.</p><p>You unzip your pants at this point and start touching yourself while giving him head. You’re wet as can be and aching for him so bad, but you know it’s a little bit longer before relief. After a bit he stops you, you pull back tears streaming down your face and wiping the drool from your mouth. You spread your legs a bit and slide your panties aside and start openly touching yourself next to him trying to get his attention. He speeds up a bit again, you’ve definitely gotten it.</p><p>You guys get to the parking garage you usually go to when you need some time away from the safehouse, he turns in quickly and stops the car next to a wall not even bothering to park it right. He doesn’t even bother to turn the fucking car off when he gets out and walks around the car. You open your side and he pulls you out and kisses you then pushes you into the side of the car roughly. You moan a bit into his mouth as you both kiss deeply, he runs his hands down your body to your hips. He pulls away from your kiss and gets down on his knees, taking your panties and pants and pulling them both down. </p><p>He kisses your thighs a bit, you can feel your mouth water a bit looking at him down there waiting for him to move in. He digs his nails into your thighs gripping you tight and goes in. You moan as you feel his tongue run across your clit with a flick at the end making you louder for a second. Your breathing becomes heavy almost immediately as he goes back in aggressively, licking upwards and putting all of his focus on your clit. You feel his lips meet you as he sucks on your clit, you moan out loudly in response.</p><p>He goes back to using only his tongue for a bit as he works two fingers into you and begins to finger you. Your moans get louder and you rock your hips with his movements, his lips meet you again and he begins to suck on your clit and run his tongue roughly around it. You feel yourself getting closer to climax, he looks up at you expectantly. He knows you’re going to cum and he wants to watch you and see how much you’re his. Just seeing that hunger in his eyes helps push you over the edge and you orgasm, him continuing to suck and lick your clit throughout. You writhe in pleasure moaning as loudly as possible throughout until finally it dies down, he pulls gently away from you. Just the feeling of that gives you a small aftershock and another moan escapes you. You’re breathing heavily, leaning against the car for support.</p><p>He gives you a moment as he moves back up your body, staying close to keep you pinned against the car. You catch yourself drooling again as you come back to earth, wiping it off your face only for him to move in and deeply kiss you. He presses himself hard against you and you can feel his cock against you. You feel him grind his rock hard cock into you as he runs his hands up your body and puts one hand under your chin. Something about this is a lot, you feel a blush creep across your face, he pulls away from your kiss and you see up close the intense look in his eyes.</p><p>He grips you by your shoulders and turns you to face the car, then runs his hands back down to your hips and pulls you back forcing you to bend over and press your face into the window. You feel him thrust into you hard and you moan in response. He leans over you putting one hand onto the car for support and taking a hard grip on your hip with the other. You can feel his breath against your ear as he’s leaned over you and he starts thrusting in a rhythm. He’s keeping you from moving with him, he’s in full control of how much you get and it’s intoxicating. Your eyes roll back and you can feel yourself drooling a bit again. </p><p>You’re already extremely sensitive post orgasm and every thrust is amazing. It’s making you feel a little lightheaded, it’s so much and it’s so good. He reaches down with the hand on your hip and starts rubbing your clit, then moves the other hand up to your mouth. He slips two fingers into your mouth and you start sucking on them easily, you’ll do anything for him at this point. You feel his thrusting get more wild, his breathing is heavy. You try to push back into him a bit and he makes sure you don’t move. You’re right on the edge when he thrusts into you as hard as he can a few more times bringing you both to orgasm.</p><p>You moan out loudly, he keeps thrusting for a bit as you both cum only to stop deep inside you after a few strokes. You’re both leaning onto the car for dear life as you feel aftershocks one after another. After you both take a bit to come down he gently pulls out, your juices have run down your legs and you can feel his hot cum inside of you. </p><p>You both finally catch your breath and start pulling yourselves together. After getting completely dressed you both share a tender kiss, he holds you close for a moment stroking your head gently. You look up at him after a moment, “We should get back, we have to report to Bain but after that…” You smile softly as you trail off and both get back into the car to make your way to the safehouse. As Jacket drives you look over to him, you know that when you guys get home you’re going to get cleaned up and report to Bain. But the thing you’re most excited about is curling up with him for the night on the couch. As rough as he was with you tonight he’s also immensely tender, and it’s wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>